


The return

by France_football



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_football/pseuds/France_football
Summary: When after 5 years, two beings who love each other meet again.





	1. Chapter 1

James:

I can still remember the last day I saw you, the day we cried together while we were holding each other and you kissed me many times because you knew I would not see you again, I asked you many times but you could not turn back at that moment so I just.We said goodbye with a "Goodbye" because we did not even have the security of a "See you later", you just went out and got on that plane heading to Madrid. And at that moment I cried again, although I know that if you had been there, you would say beautiful words accompanied by kisses and hugs but no, you left and I felt I was dead, because without you, without your smile, your caresses and your encouragement, it was not that brazilian you met, it was not me, I was not laughing, I did not want to talk I could not make jokes and all I wanted was death, but I tried to convince myself that you would be better off there, that you had more opportunities and that one day you would come back with a bouquet of roses and you would tell me you would take me with you, that we would be together to always is e day I came to our house, I cried on the couch while hugging a t-shirt of yours until I fell asleep.

Another moment that I will never forget was when we met, that day when I got angry with you because you pushed me and started a conversation and although I almost shouted at you, I could not because I got lost in your eyes while you asked for forgiveness so I forgave you and so after a time we went knowing and being friends we became boyfriends.

But too much time passed and I got tired of waiting, I do not keep thinking like the Neymar you met, the one who thought you would come back and we would have a happy ending, I managed to overcome your loss although I have not stopped loving you, however, leaving helped me a lot, I got I stand out in football and soon I will go to Paris, that's why I write you this, because I could not fulfill the promise we made five years ago so if you come back you will not find me. Now there are only photos and memories of happy moments that we spent , I want you to know that you were a very important person in my life and that you stole my heart because even though I go to Paris, my heart belongs to you and I will never be able to fall in love with anyone else.

 

Atte.  
Neymar Jr.


	2. Together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I did not have much time this week although it was a holiday but here it is, late but it is. Thank you to the people who were supporting my stories, I am a beginner in this writing.  
> ❤❤❤❤

Narrates Neymar

It had been three or four days since I wrote that letter, I felt guilty of just leaving a letter and leaving as insensitive when inside I knew very well that I was dying little by little with doubts hovering in my head, I even thought that I could answer or I did not even know about the existence of that letter, I always thinking nonsense, inventing a drama for something not so simple but that could be fixed, as he said.  
But there was a problem, soon the calls of the selection would come, and since I played very well, after going through the minors 'selection I was already called for the seniors, and I would have to see James' face, because it would be very possible to play against he, because he played for Colombia. That only made me feel worse, I would go away but only at the club level although in the Champions League ... no, no and no, damn the time I fell in love ... the worst is that I felt like crying for everything, for falling in love, for James, for whatever it was that hurt me. I had to convince myself that this could not stop me because I can not stay in the past, that would be hell, the only thing for me, important, it's my career as a footballer and nothing else, so I removed the tears that were still on my face and decided to go to sleep, tomorrow I would have to travel and I needed to be in a good mood even though my heart had already broken.

Omniscient narrator

The seconds began, followed by the minutes and ended with the hours, the time went too fast and it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon, maybe if nobody had rung the bell, Neymar would have fallen asleep until the next morning but the bell it sounded and vanished the dreams of him, who cursed the bell while going down the stairs. He opened the door and could not believe what he saw, maybe if he had gone partying yesterday and had drunk too much, he accepted it, but now that he was conscious and he didn't know what to say.  
James, it was he, the one who had stolen everything leaving him soulless and heartless, the one who had made him feel that it was love and the one who made him cry as never before, he stayed a few seconds looking at him, his black hair was still as silky, his skin remained intact and his brown eyes stared at him. He wanted to escape, get out of there and ask for a plane ticket to leave Brazil to France and thus have a little more time to think about what to do but could not because At that precise moment James hugged him, making him remember the feeling of their bodies together. He wanted to get out of the hug because he would hurt himself with the illusion of returning to the relationship that had been burning for a long time, but James just embraced him more. He did not want to go on, and although he did not want to enjoy it, he enjoyed James' arms, enjoyed his smell, enjoyed his warmth, in a few words, enjoyed the hug but had to show James that he had forgotten.

—Drop me, please—Neymar asked, showing discomfort at the hug. James only smiled as he let go.  
—Before saying that, I think you should welcome me to your house, we have stayed between your house and the street —James replied that with a smile he entered the house while Neymar kept the door open facing the outside.  
—You have to go, this is my house and I do not want you to come—Neymar stayed in his position, next to the door waiting for the colombian to move but he did not.  
—No—Answered James emphatically, who got up and pressed Neymar's hand, which was on the door handle, closed the door leaving the brazilian surprised.  
—I do not like you touch me ...—The brazilian wanted to take his hand but the colombian did not let go but rather interlaced them more and more.  
—Give me a good reason to do it—James pulled Ney closer, his eyes averting.  
—I just want you to leave me alone—The brazilian managed to get loose but was taken by the waist until he was face to face with the colombian, who kissed him, at first Neymar did not want to follow the game but then gave way and that generated more intensity in the kiss that ended on the couch, when after they almost have sex, Neymar decided to get out of the kiss.  
—We can not reach that end not yet—said the brazilian with a nervous voice as he freed himself from the arms of the colombian and with a smile adde—Tomorrow I have to travel.  
—Stupid trip, without him I could have made you mine and nobody else's—James smiled as he watched as Neymar laughed, moving towards him to stroke his hair.  
—I know, but things are like that-The brazilian was kissed on the cheek by the Colombian.  
-You know, I'll also go to Europe, to Germany—Neymar was confused at that confession and smilingly kissed James.  
—Well we'll see you there, that fate will decide—The brazilian could see how the colombian denied with his head.  
—No, I'll go and see you and you will too because even if we separate we can not resist the temptation—James got up and stretched his hand towards Neymar—Do you want to dance?—  
—But I do not know how ...—The colombian had already grabbed the Brazilian's hand, turned on his cell phone, played his favorite music and with Neymar in front they started dancing.

Laughter and laughter throughout the night, they talked occasionally about serious issues but always ended with a smile until they got tired and decided to go to sleep, embracing. The next day, saying goodbye at the airport, they did not cry but they dedicated themselves a smile because although they would go to different countries, they would be in Europe and that was a privilege.

—Eu te amo (I love you) 

—Yo más (I more)


End file.
